


battle against a worthy foe

by windbellows



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windbellows/pseuds/windbellows
Summary: Link's own journey ends here.
Kudos: 3





	battle against a worthy foe

Link grips the hammer tight, knuckles whitening. All he can hear is his own blood pumping. His legs are shaking - no! He clenches his teeth and stands firm. The great bird screeches overhead, blocking out the midnight. 

He hefts the hammer up - it’s twice his size but he is big, he is brave, he can handle it! This is what it’s all been for, this final showdown atop the fortress. In Link’s opinion, his own journey ends here.

The Helmaroc King is undaunted by legends but on this night it pauses. A cold fire burns in the boy's eyes when his gaze meets its own; he intends to kill it. This is no place for prophecy - no, this is all vengeance. For a second, it fears for its life.


End file.
